Jay Brightsun's Handy Dandy Guide to Defeating the Undead
Hello everyone, this apparently would be my first guide . This is not a set of rules,it's just some suggestions I have come across of destroying these strange creatures over the months. Let's begin. Feel free to add at the bottom, but DO NOT subtract anything. The Undead Undead. The word strikes pure terror into the heart of the most experienced and hardy pirate. Undoubtedly, these are some of the most hardy enemies you will face in the entire game. This is a page to guide you into surviving these stinking, monstrous hoards that crowd the pirate's everyday life. Know that when you are faced with these beasts, you must not hesitate. It is doing these poor souls a favor. Jolly Roger takes the undead from the grave, and yet he gave them life, it is not a blessing, but a curse. To them, death is better than their unwilling slavery. The Five Questions There will be five questions that you will have to ask yourself before taking on one of these 'beasties'. *What are you facing? *Are you high level enough? *What weapons are you equipped with? *Can you start to find yourself being swarmed? *(Most important, in my opinion.)DO YOU REALLY NEED TO??? Mostly, every time you meet an undead character, it will go all up to two words- Fight or Flight. Therefore, i will make a list on which ones you should fight and flight. Undead Gravedigger Truthfully, there is actually nothing to fear from these Undead. The poor souls are not bright en ough to whack you with their shovel, so maybe you should not do Fight OR Flight- just leave it alone. Undead Bandit These looters have apparently had a terrible fate on the roads on which they have plundered and p illaged- and they have learned a bit of the sword in the process. For players two to six, these corpses can provide a bit of a challenge, and they are a good match. Level one players should maybe avoid this Undead, as all they have is a serviceable-yet-rusty cutlass. It would be a good idea to use guns and swords against them, swords if you want a challenge. Undead Pirate These poor past pillagers met their fate maybe from some frightened navy soldier that wasn't looking when he poked his bayonet the wrong way. These sword fighters can definitely put up a spirited fight against levels four to eight, and they have some challenging thrusts and swipes. It would be a good idea to use guns and swords like the bandits. Levels three and lower should high tail and run when they see an angry corpse drawing its sword... coming their way. Undead Mutineer A skilled knifist, this traitorous soul should be one not to be disregarded as a "No threat" kind of corpse. This undead stinker can poison you with a deadly Adder and slash you with a swipe. These should be taken with the same quarter as Undead Pirates, and the same action should be taken. Undead Witchdoctor Now we found some WISE people about the world (The other world of course!). If you have it, asps should do a good job taking care of their attunements, and then a gun shot or two should finish it off. Level five or lower should run away to the forest. Undead Brigand These creepers should never be taken lightly by levels five and lower. These guys guard the very General Bloodless himself. Guns would be an excellent idea, but you should never take on more than one at once. Medium levels have dared to attract more than five at a time and almost winded up in Jail. Undead Brute These muscly maniacs have picked up a thing or two from looting some unwary travelers in the past life. Voodoo should be good to keep you away from most of their more powerful attacks, and no people eight or lower should be fighting these trained whackers. Undead Duelist Ooh yes, now we are TALKING. These are some incredibly gifted sword fighters that had a bad day in the ring, and now are out to get YOU. We aren't talking guns anymore, it's time to turn to Tia Dalma and Will Turner for help. Use Voodoo to weaken them and eat up their health, and when they are on yellow, use sword to chop em' up until it's looking for it's head! Pirates twelve and lower, take a very definite warning- these guys are NOT someone you want to nick a sword from. Powder Keg Runners These exploding invasion giants are NEVER, EVER to be taken lightly. We are talking REAPEATER GUNS. NEVER, EVER USE SWORD ON THIS CORPSE, NO MATTER YOUR HEALTH OR SWORD LEVEL!!! When a keg is about to blow GET OUT OF THE BLAST PERIMETER IMMEDIATELY! RUN AT LEAST BEYOND TEN STEPS, OR YOU WILL GET KNOCKED OUT IMMEDIATELY!!! These are universal undead seen only in invasions that ALL SHOULD BE WARY OF. For Staves, the flaming skull skill works well if you have one. Undead Grenadiers These bomb throwers are something out of a teenage nightmare-undead using explosive equipment. These throwers should be avoided by levels eighteen and under (YEAH THAT'S RIGHT-EIGHTEEN.) You should use swords to get up close and finish them off quickly. Even though they may throw bombs more accurately at this angle, they will almost always hurt themselves. Undead Slasher These military terrors are masters with the dagger-and they use it to cut only one type of meat! At ranging of levels approaching thirty, levels twenty and under should avoid these stinkies.A good combo of ranged weaponry and up close should be a good survival rate bet. Undead Gypsy Sadly, we probably knew some of these kind maidens who would lend us healing tonics all the time. However, now-corrupted by the hand of Jolly's touch of evil- they make formidable magic duelers. We are now entering the level thirty, and levels twenty three and under should avoid this monster at all costs. Daggers and other interrupting mechanisms should be a good weapon for combating these magic hands of doom. Swords would be a good incentive too. Undead Excecutioner These box-brained bozo's were a little to unruly, and probably got a price on their heads. These are some very, very dangerous sword men, and they should NEVER be underestimated. A good combination of Voodoo and Guns should do the trick. Undead Raider We are to the death-to-level-thirty-pirates undead. Undead Raiders will kill medium and low level pirates in a matter of seconds. Where the raider roams, no one will live peacefully, hence their name, Raider. These guys are almost impossible to kill, and will attack you at all costs. There is almost no hope for you if you ram into a raider, for they are armed with both knives and swords. Powerful magic and guns are your only hope to win this fight. Undead Captain It is almost certain you will never encounter these long dead legends who met their death at the hands of a titanic sea monster or some other grisly fate. These monstrosities will only come on at the seventh invasion brigade party, a phenomenon that happens in only one in five invasions. You will most likely encounter this in the Abassa server. If you do, you are almost certainly DEAD AS A DOORNAIL. Medium levels and lower, take warning. NEVER ENGAGE THIS ENEMY, OR YOU ARE DOOMED The Spanish Undead These undead are foreign conquerors who sought fame and fortune by plundering, but found much worse. Undead Spanish Conquistador This young man or woman served under an overlord, and conquered new lands and explored the new world. Unfortunately, they died in the attempt. These aren't too hard undead, but you still should be wary. A good way to match them would be to duel them with a gun and finish them with a sword when they are weak. Undead Spanish Bandido These raiders of sad towns and villages probably got caught by the law for their fate. They are particualery accomplished in the bleed effect, and can use this against you. It would be smart not to let them get close by using magic or a powerful gun on them to keep those nasty duel blades away from you. Undead Spanish Pirata The name of these olden spanish explains the whole fate! These past spanish pillagers pilfered and plundered until they were caught or retired. Dangerously aggresive, these usually attack you in an instant, They are high level and very dangerous with the sword. A sabre or broadsword could be good to take care of them quickly before they can do much damage to you. Undead Spanish Capitan These Undead are the ultimate fighters and conquerors. Cool, silent, skilled and smart, these smart slicers are almost as deadly as an Undead Captain. There is nearly no hope for you if you are against this. You must use all you know. They can take you out incredibly quickly. They have unmatched endurance, and they have incredible sword skills. Do not engage this enemy unless you are level twenty five and higher, is a recommendation. The French Undead These poor people were pitted against the Spanish and English in very bad wars. Undead French Quarter Master Using Fencing for the first time with a foil, these ship mates are very dangerous enemies to levels fourteen and lower. Magic is not good to use, because they can kick you and break the connection. They are not too good endurance-wise, so it would be good to dispatch them with a sword quickly. Undead French Maitre These are excellent Fencers who were teachers aboard a doomed school. They know some very advanced moves, and it would be best to take them out with a gun. Undead French Lieutenant These military commanders were very smart, and are formidable adversaries. It would be best to attack them with Guns so you can finish them quickly. However, be prepared for a bit of a fight. These are nasty beasties. Undead French Capitaine These are the ultimate fencers. They were favored and hardened military generals feared around the land. Be afraid of them. BE VERY AFRAID. Be assured there will be no quick fight. Use everything you know. Your level is all you can depend on. So, What Else? Now, that is the list of the undead. Now, a brief outline on what weapons you should use on which undead. Daggers- Are good for all the magic undead users. Even a level two dagger pirate might stand a chance of escape from a gypsy. The dagger's Asp can completely render an enemy's doll useless, until it is attuned again. However, you CAN ONLY USE THIS TO BREAK ATTUNEMENTS ONLY ONCE, SO USE IT WISELY! Another problem is depletion of your dagger ammo. Try to hunt down a dagger that has some unlimited ammo, or buy a large belt. Sword- This is good if you need a prolonged battle, or a quick battle (It can ''do both!) Firearms- These are not only some of the best weaponary, they are one of the few that are specially meant to combat Undead. Silver shots can deal more than two thousand damage from a blunderbuss(Some have gone as high as 10,000 with the proper ammo and gun!) Also, Hex eater shots are a great way to dispel Gypsy's and Witchdoctor's spells reduced to Poke, and Swarm. However, same as the dagger, Bullet Depletion will eventually become. Buy a large horn if you can afford. Grenade- The only thing this is useful for is taking down Jolly roger, other bosses, and Keg runners. If you aren't in one of those situation, don't use it. After all, why endanger yourself when only about three undead are waving their swords at you? Voodoo- These are undoubtedly, some of the best weapons for fighting the undead. A staff user can literally send undead back to the other world, or suck them into a maelstrom of death. The staff's problem? Recharging Time. Only if you are in dire circumstances should you use this godly weapon. However, the Voodoo doll is much more versatile. You can use it to heal friends, and eat up enemies life force. The only problem with it is it doesn't have the same punch as a staff. However, if you find yourself surrounded by weak, but multiple undead, by all means send them to death! The Undead Armada These are some ships you should never face without a gunner. ALL are war frigates and war sloops. They include- *Storm Reaper *Phantom *Death Omen *Revenant *Black Harbringer *Spanish Blood Scourge *Spanish Cerberus *Spanish Shadow Crow *French Blood Scourge *French Shadow Crow *French Cerberus A good technique I learned in plundering these ships over the months is to circle around the ship, never letting them fire an unearthly broadside at you. (To learn more good maneuvers, visit Eliza Cresteel's truly excellent guide here.) Also, if one is surrounded by other ships, a good tactic is to use a gunner to draw one out of the group. NEVER, however, use a BROADSIDE to draw them out. If another ship is closer, the broadside will veer off course and attack that ship as well. For the flagships, you should never let them fire a broadside at you. If you want a challenge, go for the Blood Scourges. Invasions:The Outbreak This is the scariest undead encounter you will have in the game. Swelling with players causes excruciating slowness. A green fog shrouds you from your attackers. And of course there is Jolly Roger, Lord of The Dead, picking off pirates one by one, coming closer to his destination. The point of the invasion is to protect Padres Del Fuego's town walls, Port Royal's Mansion and and Tortuga's Faithful Bride from Jolly's troops. '''Tips' *On Port Royal, there is a point at the bridge barricade next to Clayton Collard. Use it to snipe Jolly's troops from afar. Also, make sure to keep the undead surfacing from the graveyard at bay. *On padres, a minimal amount of troops should be placed at the dock. Jolly can walk right from the beach into the walls. *On Tortuga, the beaches and areas where the undead are surfacing should be most covered. Make sure to take care of Kegs quick, they can obliterate your defenses. There are several brigades of attackers. With the number of players, the attackers' power will grow immensely until they are nigh invincible. The easiest way to beat off invasions? Go on a server that is quiet, and invite your friends and fellow guild mates. In this, Jolly Roger will lower the power of his troops, assuming it would be only too easy to destroy the supposedely pitiful strike force and annihilate his target. #Brigade One: Pirates, Witchdoctors, Mutineers #Brigade Two: Pirates, witch doctors, mutineers, brutes, powder kegs #Brigade Three: Pirates, WItch Doctors, Brutes, Mutineers, Powder Kegs #Brigade Four: Spanish Undead up to Bandido, Powder Kegs, Undead Witch Doctor #Brigade Five: French Undead up to Maitre, Powder Kegs, Undead Witch Doctors #Brigade Six: Undead Spanish Pirata, Undead French Lieutenant,Undead Duelists, Undead Gypsys, Powder Kegs #Brigade Seven:Powder Kegs, Undead Captains, Undead Spanish Captain, Undead French Capitaines, Stumps #End Game: Jolly Roger Sometimes, when nearly all barricades are finished, the game sends out Jolly so the players can end the invasion with defeating Jolly. And if you lose, the game gives you the perfect revenge: you get to kill off the remainder of the undead as the walk back into the ocean, back to their smug master. Your reward for all this trouble of defending the Caribbean from the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named A.K.A Jolly Roger? Thousands of points of notoriety! Muertos Moon: Jolly's Greatest Weapon Of all You-Know-Who's curses and attacks, nothing causes more strife or is more effective than the curse of Muertos Moon. The Curse itself was made by a witchdoctor with Jolly Roger, shortly after his cursing. What happens in the game is that, on the full moon at Halloween night, Jolly Roger's face will appear in the moon, similar to that of an invasion. Whoever is not in doors or is hit by the moon light when it reaches peak is turned into a skeleton instantly. You and your skeleton comrades will attempt to destroy each other and the resistance pirates. If you have not been hit by the moonlight, you must fight off the skeletons. When you are defeated, by another skeleton or human, the curse will take off, and you will be human once more. The reason this curse is so dangerous is because it is nothing like a PvP. Your weapons do the full amount of damage. You have to destroy everyone you see. And of course, it is at night, where you can barely see you're attacker. It is not prudent to attack in this curse, you would do well to stay inside of the house. That is all. Undead Areas Do not be fooled into thinking the undead are simply spread about, attacking whoever the can find. They are coordinated, they have masters and (Example:Invasions) and they do ''have battle tactics they ''will carry out Caverns are the basis of large fronts on islands. It is here where they are usually raised from the dead and sent to their various battle posts. The caves are: *Padres Del Fuego:The Catacombs *Port Royal:The Murky Hollow *Tortuga: Navy/EITC uninhabited part of the Thieves Den Battle fronts happen when the forces of NPC Navy and NPC Skeletons clash. There is usually one or more place on each of the islands. * Padres Del Fuego: Las Pulgas, Catacombs *Port Royal: Governor's Garden *Tortuga: Thieves den(Not active fighting, they are kept at bay.) Generals are boss undead that control the NPC undead on the island. Each island has one or more. *Padres Del Fuego: General Darkhart, Bonerattler, Timothy Dartan *Port Royal: General Bloodless *Tortuga: General Sandspine, General Hex Leading invasions into these caverns or battle areas will be difficult. If it is a battle Area, you will have to deal with the Kings forces as well as undead. If it is a Cavern area, you are likely to get overwhelmed. A good thing would have to have a variety of roles, healers, fighers, like in the next category. Bonerattler area.jpg|Bonerattler clashes his forces with brave navy troops to open the way to Padres Del Fuego Thaddeus.jpg|Thad prepares to lead an assault with his troops in an invasion on a main island. General Hex.jpg|Hex awaits his orders the Swamp, the Misty Mire Island Padres.jpg|Padres Del Fuego: The most desired island of Jolly Roger and the Navy alike. Generalsandspine.png|Sandspine orders his troops in MInertown to serve the Dark Lord, Jolly Roger. Bloodless.png|Bloodless orders his troops in the Murky Hollow to await the order for attack on Port Royal Screen shot 2010-08-13 at 6.54.51 PM.png|Jolly's Hologram orders the Skeletons of the Murky Hollow and Catacombs. 127px-Generadarkhart.png|The most powerful General, Dark Hart, awaits the order to attack Padres Del Fuego. Jolly Is Coming.jpg|The curse of Muertos moon shines down upon the earth, turning friend to foe. Jollyretreat2.jpg|Epic win. :) Gideon Grog.jpg|Gideon Grog commands his underlings and prepares for war on a main island. Loadingscreen tortuga.jpg|Tortuga slumbers peacefully, unaware dark forces prepare to penetrate it every minute. Some Other Techniques Now i have mostly covered all the enemies, i will just list two other techniques and that might be helpful as well Don't Get Swarmed!: I cannot stress this enough. Undoubtedly, these are the worst enemies you can swarm yourself with. A group of undead brigandes (See Undead Brigand) can easily kill and jail a medium or high level pirate. If you really need to do things fast, you should do a maximum of three attackers. Of course, if you are daring and high level enough, you can do five at a time(If you wish). Team Up!: An excellent strategy for waging war on the Undead Hordes would be to team up. An ideal team could be a voodoo healer, two gunners, three swords, and a Voodoo attacker, but you can make your own, special team! Run when you have to!: Remember, in the end, the ultimate goal is to SURVIVE. As to say, it's not going to beneficial when someone is fighting an undead captain and you are level three, and you run in waving your sword at it. A Warning to the Future This is what I have learned over the months. Now I hope my guide has brought other people from danger. However, it is completely impossible to destroy these creatures forever. Death will always exist until the end of time, as sure as the not sea turning into rock tomorrow. As death will exist, Jolly Roger will exist. His undead hordes will exist or until someone faces them. They will rot and decay until after a thousand years, and will still want revenge on the living. EITC, Navy and Pirates will never be able to defeat them unless they work together. The Fight goes on for the Heroes of the Future. I wish you good luck and a strong wind. JONATHEN SUNNER, A.K.A JAY BRIGHTSUN GHOST OF THE ROYAL IMPERIAL CO. Notes Here you can put your own tips on ways how to kill the undead! Feel free to acknowledge yourself by putting you signature. Fair winds! ''Note: ''All the weapons are best to kill the Undead, but when you use gun the best way to kill them is silver shot! N''ote:'Staves, the flaming skull skill works well if you have one for Powder Keg Runners. ''Note: '''''This guide is made for lower levels. Category:Guides